


Luna de ajo

by LorenaCiudad



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: AU, Fake Dating, Fantasia, Guerras, Homoerotica, Licántropos, M/M, Magia, Vampiros, Violencia, hadas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenaCiudad/pseuds/LorenaCiudad
Summary: Vampiros y licántropos llevan enfrentados entre sí toda la eternidad. Ahora todo puede cambiar.





	1. N/A

SÍ, LO HABÉIS CONSEGUIDO PENCOS.

  
He recogido la idea de una que se me ocurrió hace ya mucho (un par de años mínimo), pero que no llegué a tocar nunca. Alguien (aka Violeta) se fijó en que en este fandom faltaban historias de vampiros y… ES QUE A MÍ ME FLIPAN. Conclusión: al final se me ha ido la pinza (malditos pencos).  
  
Debo decir que esta no tendrá una periocidad como tiene _El perroflauta de los huevos y el pijo tontopolla,_ actualizando cada viernes, pero porque quiero centrarme en esa. JO YO TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS Y TENÍA PENSADO DEJARLAS PARA CUANDO ACABASE ESE FIC, ME HABÉIS HECHO EL LÍO HABLÁNDOME DE VAMPIROS.  
  
Disfrutad de este AU de fantasía. Espero que os guste  
  
PD: partiendo de lo más básico, me voy a inventar muchísimas cosas a placer, especialmente el mundo en el que se desarrolla la historia, para que lo tengáis en cuenta. También son inventados los familiares de Raoul y Agoney, pues ellos no son personajes públicos.   
  



	2. Prólogo

En la tradición y el folclore popular, no es ningún secreto que vampiros y licántropos son razas fantásticas dispares, pero siempre enemigas. En constante lucha y conflicto.

Los vampiros, de piel clara y sin sombra ni reflejo, toman sangre ajena para llenarse de energía o por puro placer. También, pueden convertirse en murciélagos (desmodontinae) y su olfato es extremadamente sensible, por lo que aborrecen el ajo, pudiendo llegar a matarles de combinarse con agua bendita u otros elementos religiosos.

Por otra parte, los licántropos, hombres y lobos, son especialmente carnívoros y pierden totalmente su forma humana cuando el ciclo de la luna llega a su culmen: la luna llena. El resto del tiempo, oscilan entre ambas razas, a veces sin control sobre estas, mostrando más atributos de una u otra, aunque siempre manteniendo gran cantidad de vello corporal. Su mayor debilidad: las balas de plata.

Aunque siempre enfrentados, buscando su superioridad sobre el otro, ambos pueblos se ven obligados a mantenerse cerca, residiendo a pocos kilómetros en el continente de Emuná. Quizá por eso sean tan frecuentes sus batallas, reyertas y disputas.

La última de sus guerras, la vigésima segunda en el último siglo, sólo trajo pérdidas, económicas y civiles, a ambas razas y, como siempre, ningún ganador.

Es necesario un cambio.


	3. Capítulo I Matrimonio

El matrimonio es la unidad de mayor importancia de Emuná. Simboliza no sólo la unión de dos vidas sino también el enlace entre dos compañeros eternos, dos almas que quedarán ligadas hasta que se rompa el Infinito.   
Existe en Emuná el divorcio. El parentesco de esposos puede disolverse en cualquier momento, pero la unión ya ha sido sellada y no puede separarse: ambas ánimas mantendrán su vínculo de protección y socorro mutuo.   
El matrimonio supone así, una gran decisión.  
  
_~*~_  
  
-Llega tarde -sentenció con disgusto el chico rubio, con un brazo cruzado sobre el pecho mientras con un dedo de la mano contraria no dejaba de toquetearse un colmillo de forma compulsiva.  
  
El salón en el que se encontraba (además de oler a enemigo) era amplio, de paredes blancas y altas, con enormes ventanales que, estaba seguro, sólo podían ser obra de enanos, pues sólo ellos podrían confeccionar un acabado así: con perfectas esculturas, tallados y adornos en un mármol de exquisita calidad formando un arco a su alrededor. Podría resultar agradable… pero si estuviese en su pueblo.  
  
Además, la estancia parecía impregnada de cierto tufo a ajo muy bien disimulado, como si no terminasen de fiarse de sus invitados. Hacían bien.  
  
El jefe de los hombres lobos, con portentosos músculos en los brazos y el cabello largo y oscuro, esperaba también allí, a dos metros y medio de distancia de su igual en los vampiros quien, como bien había visto el joven antes de salir de su hogar, llevaba un par de bolas de plata de tamaño medio entre las telas de su capa, escondidas con gran destreza.  
  
-Tranquilízate, Raoul -le pidió entonces el único de su raza en unos cuantos kilómetros a la redonda.  
  
-Lo haría de estar en casa rodeado de los míos y no en morada enemiga, padre -replicó este a la defensiva, sin disimilar su desagrado.  
  
Su anfitrión, Ancor, no cambió un ápice su gesto y se limitó a centrar su mirada en la puerta de la gran sala.  
  
-Este hijo mío… tan desastre para siempre -susurró Ancor, más para si mismo que para los vampiros. No evitó el gran resoplido de reproche.  
  
Y precisamente otro sonido muy diferente se escuchaba tras una puerta distinta a la que él miraba, varias alas más allá de aquella sala, en la que en lugar del silencio y la hostilidad, reinaban los gemidos y jadeos.  
  
La gran melena rizada de la muchacha botó sobre sus hombros con fuerza cuando, con fiereza, su dueña aporreó la madera a voz en grito.  
  
-¡Agoney, haz el favor de salir ya! -un nuevo golpe, esta vez con la rodilla- ¡Tu padre te está esperando!  
  
Finalmente abrió de una patada que hizo temblar las bisagras. Sin dejar de apretar los dientes, sus ojos furiosos escudriñaron rápidamente la habitación, donde dos cuerpos se encontraban entre las sábanas desordenadas del lecho.

Un par de gemidos se escaparon sin dar ninguna importancia a la chica, que sin dejar de reprochar al retoño de la familia dirigente de los hombres lobo, se abalanzó sobre la ventana y apartó de esta las cortinas de un tirón.  
  
-¡Ya tendrás tiempo de follar después, que Ricky no se va a ir a ningún lado! -con los brazos en jarras sobre la cadera y el ceño fruncido, se dio la vuelta, quedando de cara hacia la cama, donde ninguno de los hombres parecían tener intención de separarse, piel con piel uno sobre el otro. Una nueva patada fue recibida esta vez por uno de los postes que sujetaban el colchón- ¡Arriba! -el de los ojos azules fue el que se movió finalmente, con las sábanas pegándose a su cuerpo- ¡Tú, a hacer curas ya! -ordenó y, sin medir palabra, el chico empezó a obedecer, buscando sus ropa por el suelo- ¡Y tú! -otra patada- ¡Vístete y vete a la reunión con tu padre! ¡AHORA!  
  
-Joder, Miriam -masculló como pudo el licántropo, con la garganta seca y la voz ronca. Se acurrucó en la cama-. ¿Pero qué prisa hay? Me cortaste todo el rollo.  
  
-Pero que… ¡espabila! -nuevo puntapié. Este le hizo dar un respingo y frotarse los ojos, buscando librarse de la modorra- Agoney, o te vistes o te visto. O vas o te arrastro yo hasta allí del pelaje -notó como sus propios dientes crecían de tamaño dentro de su boca, así como sus garras y el vello sobre su piel, de puro enfado-. Porque como no vayas ya, no vas a tener Emuná para correr de mí.  
  
Agoney sabía que Miriam hablaba totalmente en serio.  
  
-Están los vampiros ya reunidos con tu padre...  
  
-Pues que esperen -se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón al oír aquello y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.  
  
-… y no le va a hacer ninguna gracia esto -le arrebató el mullido objeto-. A nadie le gusta que estén aquí, si es así es por un motivo de peso -sus ojos se encontraron al decir aquello-. Cuanto antes se acabe lo que sea que sea esto, antes regresaran a _chupasangrelandia_. ¡Y tú podrás seguir tirándote al jodido elfo si quieres!  
  
Se le escapó una sonrisa al decir lo último y es que los licántropos no tenían problemas con ningún otro pueblo que no fuese el de los vampiros, pero no podían evitar encontrar débil el uso de la magia y los pequeños hechizos sobre la fuerza, diferenciándolos de su raza.  
  
-Tú estás liada con una duende -le recordó con una sonrisa juguetona mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama, con las piernas por fuera mientras se ponía los calzones y seguidamente los pantalones.  
  
-No, perdona -le miró de forma seria-. Amaia es mucho más que un lío.  
  
Agoney rodó los ojos.  
  
-Y qué vas, ¿a pedirle matrimonio? -intentó picarla, pasando a la vez la camiseta por sus fornidos brazos.  
  
Lo consiguió. Se puso colorada y se fue de la habitación, no sin antes propinarle una nueva patada, esta directamente sobre su cuerpo, en la espinilla, y recordarle que no fuese un imbécil y siguiese a su padre.  
  
Este sólo rió por lo bajo. Aunque (al fin) hizo caso a su amiga.  
  
Y si hubiese sido un par de años más joven posiblemente hubiese querido huir como un cachorro al ver la cara de ira de su padre, pero ya no. Casi se tuvo que contener para no sonreír.  
  
-Ya era hora -le echó en cara Ancor con la expresión más dura que pudo componer.  
  
-Eso digo yo -soltó el vampiro más joven.  
  
Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, casi se apuñalan con ellas. Ambos podían notar el fuego en los ojos del otro y podían asegurar que el enemigo estaba meditando todas las formas posibles de exterminarle tanto como estaban haciendo ellos mismos.  
  
-Este es Raoul, Agoney, es hijo del guardián de los vampiros -conde lo llamamos nosotros, corrigió en voz baja el mayor presentado a continuación:- y él es Eudald, su padre, el guconde de los vampiros -se forzó a decir lo último correctamente.  
  
No pasó desapercibido para el licántropo el orden de presentación, centrándolo extrañamente en el joven, mucho menos importante jerárquicamente hablando.  
  
-A su vez -ahora se giró hacia Raoul-, mi nombre es Ancor y dirijo a los licántropos. Él es mi hijo, Agoney.  
  
En otras circunstancias, el moreno habría hecho un movimiento seco con la cabeza, a forma de saludo, así como el vampiro habría estirado su mano, con la palma hacia abajo, esperando que el contrario lo hiciese al revés, ambos de acuerdo a sus normas sociales. Pero no fue así por ninguna de las partes.  
  
-Quizá deberíamos comenzar -dijo Eudald separando su mirada de su hijo y posándola en Ancor, que simplemente asintió. Estaba claro que ambos guardianes-condes ya habían hablando largo y tendido con anterioridad-. Llevamos siglos y siglos batallando por la superioridad sobre el otro -Raoul y Agoney se miraron precisamente con eso, superioridad, sintiendo cada uno orgullo de sus raíces, actuando con altanería ante el rival-, prácticamente desde que se conservan recuerdos y escritos. Pero la última guerra aún sufre estragos en todos nosotros -Agoney tragó saliva, apunto de lanzarse a su cuello por decirlo tan a la ligera- y eso que ya hace dos años que terminó. Y como todas las anteriores, no hubo ningún vencedor.  
  
-Pero sí muchos vencidos -completó el mayor de los hombres lobo.  
  
Su hijo casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escucharle. Un sudor frío le bajó por la espalda.  
  
-Por eso, hemos decidido llegar a un pacto -determinó el conde de los vampiros.  
  
-¿Cómo? -brotó de su propia familia.  
  
-¿Perdón? -se alteró el otro.  
  
Ninguno de los dos mayores dejó que su expresión cambiase un ápice.  
  
-Pero ninguno de los pueblos lo aceptaría tras tantos tiempo en continua lucha. Nadie querría la paz de un día para otro ni tomarían bien la resolución del problema - _normal, padre_ quiso gritarle Raoul, a sabiendas de que, aunque estuviese hablando Ancor, su padre había dado el visto bueno-. Por lo que es necesario limar asperezas. Ayudar a una aceptación real… aunque cuente de componentes falsos.  
  
-Necesitamos a un par de jóvenes enamorados -tomó la palabra, ahora sí, Eudald.  
  
Y se podía jurar que el silencio estalló en el gran salón, pues no se escuchaba ni un ruido o murmullo entre aquellas cuatro paredes a pesar de la confusión.  
  
Agoney y Raoul se sostenían la mirada mientras los engranajes de sus cabezas no dejaban de trabajar girando sin parar dentro de sus cráneos, buscando encajar todas la piezas.  
  
-Para que la alianza cobre sentido para vampiros y licántropos necesitamos una historia de amor -explicó muy lentamente Ancor-. A todos se les llenan los ojos de luz con las historias de enamorados que recitan los juglares. Podrían llegar a entenderlo si… el hijo del conde los vampiros y el hijo del guardián de los licántropos se amasen también.  
  
-Estás de puta coña, ¿no? -Raoul no dejó que continuase y buscó la mirada de Eudald- Padre.  
  
-Están flipando -fue lo único que opinó Agoney, negando con la cabeza varias veces-. Están flipando.  
  
Sin dejar que se desbordase otra emoción que no fuese la calma, ninguno de los adultos añadió nada.  
  
-Ah… que va en serio.  
  
-Padre -insistió el rubio.  
  
-Habíamos pensado en concertar el matrimonio de aquí a siete meses.  
  
Una mezcla entre alarido y aullido se escapó de la boca del joven licántropo ante las palabras de su padre. Como nadie lo detuviese, en diez minutos se habría convertido en un lobo completo, pues ya había aparecido la cola y se habían ensanchado sus hombros. Su respiración también estaba acelerada.  
  
El vampiro apartó los ojos de él con desagrado ante la escena y, con una calma que nunca le había caracterizado, se encaró a su padre.  
  
-¿Matrimonio, padre? ¿No es eso ir demasiado lejos? Como vamos a…  
  
-Sólo debéis fingir -su progenitor clavó su penetrante mirada negra, como la de todos los vampiros, en él-. Durante un tiempo. Aguantad unos años, tres por lo menos, que se asiente la calma entre la población, después podréis anularlo, el divorcio nunca ha estado mal visto, y alejaros el uno del otro todo lo que queráis.  
  
-Pero el vínculo no se puede romper -le recordó Raoul, viniendo a su memoria lo que llevaba escuchando desde pequeño, la importancia de esa unión de almas selladas en protección mutua para siempre.  
  
-Es un riesgo que estamos dispuestos a correr.  
  
Padre e hijo se mantuvieron la mirada y, si no fuese porque no eran como su raza, Ancor hubiese jurado que estaban manteniendo toda una conversación no hablada, entendiéndose por sus pupilas, con su capacidad de manada. Pero no era así.  
  
-¿Y si nos negamos? -intervino Agoney rascando compulsivamente el pelaje de su nuca.  
  
-Contad conmigo.  
  
Al licántropo casi se le caen los ojos de las cuencas.  
  
Aquel tío no podía hablar en serio.  
  
-La familia va antes de todo. El pueblo es lo primero.  
  
-¿Y tu vida? -preguntó Agoney fuera de sí, haciendo mil aspavientos con los brazos, ya las extremidades llenas de pelo y con fuertes garras- Y más importante, ¿y la mía?  
  
-La familia va antes de todo -repitió Raoul, esta vez clavando sus ojos en los ajenos y, aunque fuesen de un marrón dulce, casi rozando la miel, el chico sintió la fuerza que caracterizaba a los de su raza.  
  
No tuvo tiempo a saltarle la yugular y asestarle la dentellada que creía que merecida, pues la puerta que él mismo había cerrado antes se abrió con fuerza, casi arrancándola de cuajo, y un cuerpo animal, muerto y ensangrentado salió despedido desde el pasillo hasta casi sus pies. Una mujer de expresivos y enormes ojos y sensual sonrisa apareció justo tras ella, con el pelo enmarañado, rasguños por sus brazos y el vello decreciendo sobre su piel, prueba de una transformación muy reciente.  
  
Una gran sonrisa surcó los labios de Agoney al verla aparecer, así como una cara de desagrado llegó a Raoul ante el cadáver de aquella presa, un zorro adulto quizá.  
  
-La tropa ha vuelto a casa -exclamó la recién llegada con jolgorio-. Hay cerca de cien como estos en la entrada.  
  
El rostro de Ancor mudó a uno de orgullo ante la figura de su esposa, sin duda la mejor cazadora de todo el grupo. Las mujeres de su raza acostumbraban a dedicarse a la caza, como grandes depredadoras, mientras los hombres permanecían en casa a cargo de otras labores.  
  
-Oh, si todavía estáis todos aquí -pensó en voz alta mirando a los vampiros, sin perderse su sonrisa-. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?  
  
Cerca estuvo la mandíbula de Agoney de desencajarse: su esperanza acababa de morir con la confirmación de que su madre sabía toda aquella treta. Y su tranquilidad no indicaba que estuviese en desacuerdo con ella.  
  
-¿La ceremonia  se realizará cómo se esperaba?  
  
-Pues no habíamos llegado a eso, Mifaya… -murmuró Ancor con cierto temor sin apartar los ojos de su hijo.  
  
-¿Madre? -esta se giró hacia él mirándole con dulzura- ¿No dirás nada?  
  
La mujer rió y se encogió de hombros.  
  
-¿Hay algo más que poder decir?   
  
-¿Que es una locura?  
  
-¿Y qué no lo es?  
  
Aulló con los ojos cerrados, fuertemente apretados, igual que sus puños, clavándose sus propias garras.  
  
-Mira, no sé cómo lo veréis vosotros -le llamó la atención el hijo del conde de los vampiros, ante lo que se giró con furia hacia él-, pero yo haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por mi pueblo y si creen que esto es lo mejor -hizo una pausa- pues en siete meses conviviremos como la mejor pareja de Emuná de cara a los demás.  
  
Agoney dio una fuerte pisada sobre el zorro muerto, haciendo que su hedor putrefacto saliese de sus heridas y golpease en las fosas nasales de Raoul, que se encogió sobre si mismo con asco.  
  
-¿Cómo vamos a convivir si arrugas la nariz ante lo que yo llamo comida? Esta movida de plan hace aguas por todas partes -clavó sus ojos en Ancor y le miró con rechazo, a su propio padre, dolido porque le estuviese vendiendo al enemigo así-. Y en tres años, ¿qué? ¿No será todo como ahora si el matrimonio se rompe? ¿No hará pensar a todos que, efectivamente, licántropos y vampiros no estamos hecho para tolerarnos?  
  
-No, porque quizá para entonces…  
  
Profirió un grito lleno de ira sin escucharle terminar, su cuerpo se contrajo y, como un lobo de abundante pelaje marrón, salió trotando de la estancia. 

  
  
Miriam se dejó caer a su lado igual que la noche se cernía sobre sus cabezas. La licántropo miró al cielo y se sintió pequeña ante la inmensidad de las estrellas, mirándoles desde miles y miles de kilómetros, desde otros tiempos. No era capaz de ver las constelaciones que formaban, nunca era capaz, pero el sentimiento de calma que le transmitían era siempre abrumador.  
  
Apoyando sus manos sobre la hierba y echándose hacia atrás, se giró hacia su amigo, quién no había hecho ningún movimiento desde que le divisó en la distancia. Agoney se abrazaba las piernas y miraba la profundidad de la naturaleza frente a él.  
  
-¿Cómo estás? Me han dicho que has estado todo el día corriendo por el bosque -el chico no dijo nada. Miriam se colocó como él, mirando también los árboles-. Ya han dado la noticia, lo sabe todo el mundo. Lo tuyo con el vampiro.  
  
Agoney cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-¿Ya?  
  
Ella asintió y no dijo nada más.  
  
-Así que en siete meses… -paró un momento- todo cambiará.  
  
Sólo se escuchaba la suave brisa y el canto de los grillos.  
  
-Oye… sé que no es verdad -Agoney la miró y ella también a él-. Nadie da crédito, pero yo sé que es mentira. Porque te conozco y no me lo creo. No sé en que lío te has metido pero sé que esto es una pantomima.  
  
-¿No sabes que…? ¿Todo el mundo piensa que es verdad? Bueno, claro… esa era la idea.  
  
-¿Cuál se supone que es la idea?  
  
El muchacho suspiró sonoramente y se dejó caer para atrás, agradeciendo el golpe del suelo.  
  
-Es una farsa, quieren un pacto de paz entre nuestros pueblos. Y supuestamente una “historia de amor” llegará mejor a la gente.  
  
-Hostias.  
  
Silencio.  
  
-Pues… espero que no se te joda el chiringuito porque -intentó continuar hablando de forma seria, pero empezó a contener la risa a duras penas- a ver cómo mantienes la faceta de enamorado y la de conquistador a la vez. Van a dejar de verte como candidato a polvo -ya no pudo evitar las carcajadas.  
  
Se secó las lágrimas tras un par de minutos y vi cómo su amigo tenía la vista perdida en las estrellas. Estaba claro que el sexo no era lo que más le preocupaba.  
  
Llevó una mano hasta su cara y le acarició suavemente la barba.  
  
-Qué mal -susurró, dejando salir la sinceridad-. Lo siento mucho, Ago, no parece una situación nada agradable -suspiró a su lado. Miriam tragó saliva ante el asco de plan que le habían encasquetado al hombre lobo-. Siempre me vas a tener aquí para ti.  
  
Pese a todo, una pequeña sonrisa asomó en los labios del licántropo. Miriam la correspondió al momento.  
  
-¿Vienes? -le ofreció señalando a su espalda- En honor a la vuelta de las cazadoras han preparado la plaza con fiesta y la cena. Han traído un montón de comida. Y creo que tu madre le pidió a las hadas que prepararan compota de manzana.  
  
Agoney negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No me apetece. Además -suspiró por enésima vez-, si ya lo sabe todo el mundo, no van a dejar de mirarme todos. Y no me apetece.  
  
Miriam asintió y le apretó la mano antes de levantarse del suelo. Él se incorporó, quedando en la misma posición que cuando su amiga llegó.  
  
-Dime si necesitas cualquier cosa, ¿vale?  
  
Ante el movimiento afirmativo que realizó con la cabeza, la chica comenzó a caminar colina arriba, con la intención de salir del bosque y regresar a casa, pero el recuerdo del gesto decaído de Agoney volvió a su mente y le encogió el corazón. Frenó sus pasos.  
  
Retrocedió un par de pasos y habló lo suficientemente alto como para que le oyera.  
  
-¿Quieres que le diga a Ricky que se pase por tu dormitorio más tarde? -sugirió, sabiendo que no le sería demasiado difícil encontrar al joven elfo que se perdía entre sus sábanas con frecuente regularidad.  
  
-Por favor.  
  
Entonces sí, Miriam desapareció de allí.  
  
  
  
  
La cera de la vela resbalaba hasta el platillo, ya ennegrecido de restos de otras que habían quedado pegados y no podían rasparse. La pequeña llama iluminaba la estancia lo justo y necesario como para hacer legibles las letras escritas sobre los papiros amarillentos y poder tomar apuntes con la pluma en hojas externas a los escritos antiguos.  
  
Tan inmerso estaba Raoul en el estudio de aquellos documentos que no escuchó a Eudald entrar hasta que apoyó una mano en su cabeza y la movió suavemente desordenándole el cabello.  
  
-Padre -susurró al darse la vuelta, se frotó la cara con la mano tras soltar la pluma, siendo consciente de lo cansado que estaba.  
  
-Podrías descansar ya -le aconsejó amablemente.   
  
-Sí, me iba ya a la cama -no pudo contener el bostezo-. ¿Querías algo?  
  
-No, sólo hablar un poco -le acarició la mejilla y se apoyó en la pared-. ¿Estás totalmente dispuesto? No pensábamos aceptar un no pero… gracias por entenderlo. Supone algo importante un matrimonio. Y… no deja de ser tu vida. No creas que no me duele hacerte esto.  
  
Raoul le sonrió.  
  
-Padre, no te preocupes. A veces hay que sacrificarse, ¿no? -le miró alzando las cejas- Me habéis enseñado que la familia va primero. Y una vida por cientos no es nada. Simplemente… me ha tocado a mí -dijo lo último en voz baja  
  
Eulald dejó un beso en la frente de su hijo.  
  
-Te dejo descansar -se despidió dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
El vampiro menor se recolocó en su asiento y empezó a recoger todo, dejándolo apilado en la mesa.  
  
-Raoul -se dio la vuelta ante la llamada de su padre, confundido por el tono utilizado por su padre que, aunque no el más autoritario de la familia, si solía dar una cara seria y formal al exterior-, lo siento.  
  
La puerta se cerró a la vez que Raoul cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, haciendo esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas.  
  
La vela se apagó. 


	4. Capítulo II Tiempo

El tiempo en Emuná sigue su orden propio. Y si algo hay claro, es que su transcurso es exacto.

Cada año tiene 336 días, divididos en doce períodos de veintiocho días que reciben el nombre de lunas al corresponder con los movimientos y fases del satélite. Con el comienzo de la última luna del año, cae la primera nevada, que duerme a sirenas y ninfas y da pie a la estación fría, que se prolongará hasta el fin de la segunda luna del año siguiente.

Con la llegada de la tercera luna, se deshacen los hielos y de inmediato florecen los frutos. Las hadas viven en esta estación, la floral, su mejor momento: su magia se intensifica con motivo de su alegría. Las grandes festividades de Emuná tienen lugar aquí.

Cuando finaliza la quinta luna, la estación cálida se hace con Emuná. La temperatura sube, el agua es más agradable y la fruta es fresca. A todo el mundo le gusta esta estación.

Sin embargo, la favorita es la última estación, que abarca desde la novena luna hasta el final de la undécima. En la estación húmeda el calor es mucho menor (lo que a menudo es más agradable), preparándose para la fría. Las plantas se colorean de los colores del atardecer y las hojas se secan y parten. Las lluvias son ligeras pero muy abundantes y beneficiosas. Los elfos hacen sus mejores remedios en este momento del año, siendo más que nunca los mejores curanderos. También, la tasa de crecimiento de los duendes sube.

La estación húmeda es para los supersticiosos lo que para los vampiros un poco de sangre: vital. En ella, los hechizos y contratos mágicos son mejor sellados.

_~*~_

Como el batir de una mariposa, el tiempo parecía deshacerse entre los dedos. O por lo menos así era para Agoney. Ya habían pasado seis lunas.

Apenas una luna les separaba del matrimonio concertado por su padre y el conde de los vampiros. En todo el tiempo anterior, desde que saltó la noticia de su _romance_ el mismo día que se lo comunicaron a ellos, se habían dejado ver juntos en diversas ocasiones. Pero sin arrumacos ni estupideces, ver juntos a un vampiro y un licántropo ya es suficiente sorpresa.

A la vez, aumentó el número de protestas de ambos pueblos, pidiendo cancelar el enlace y comenzar una nueva guerra. Ancor, de igual forma que Eudald a Raoul, le aseguró que poco a poco aquello cesaría, que lo habían previsto. Era impensable que pudiesen tomárselo bien tan rápido. Por eso, cuanto más les viesen en territorio ajeno, más podrían creer en su amor y, por fin, en una paz real entre ellos.

La primera vez que Raoul fue a tierras licántropas, lo hizo con un temor interior que no reconocería nunca en voz alta. Este se debía a su gran conocimiento sobre aquella raza, pues les había estudiado a fondo por su fascinación hacia los lobos y la astronomía, lo que le hacía odiarles más por esa unión a ambos que él no poseía.

Agoney, por su parte, se tomó con bastante tranquilidad el pisar suelo ajeno: si tenía que defenderse lo haría, a cualquier precio.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tuvo problema ya que, aunque muchos hablasen de batallar, realmente sabían que no estaban preparados para un nuevo conflicto bélico.

Ambos jóvenes llevaban alternando el encontrarse en un lado o en el contrario días aleatorios durante seis lunas, pero eran prácticamente dos desconocidos. Sentían tal odio por el otro que hablaban lo más escuetamente posible, intentando que no se notase demasiado desde fuera la forma en la que se miraban (llena de ira).

Lo más curioso era que, puestos a escoger, Raoul prefería pasar tiempo con Agoney en la casa del licántropo que en la propia (donde le ponía de los nervios ver al enemigo) o de camino entre ambas (porque los suyos y los hombres lobo pasaban, preferían ni verles, pero las hadas eran unas cotillas de cuidado).

Irónico que pensase eso de ellas cuando él, por encima de sus libros, estaba observando disimuladamente a su hermano y la chica que le volvía loco deshaciéndose en besos junto al agua, que mojaba los zapatos del vampiro. Pero le dolía saber por qué estaban más entregados que de costumbre: les quedaban dos lunas para disfrutar del otro a placer antes de pasar separados tres por el hielo de la estación fría.

El día que Álvaro llegó a casa diciendo que se había enamorado de una ninfa, sus padres no pusieron ninguna pega (¿qué pega iban a poner si ahora pretendían unirle a él a un licántropo?), sólo le recordaron por todo lo que debería pasar, no pudiendo vivir juntos por la necesidad de ella de estar cerca del agua cada cierto tiempo, ni comunicarse durante una temporada cada año. Pero ambos les dieron igual esas condiciones para amarse.

Raoul sonrió ante la sonrisa de la ninfa cuando, tras besarle, enredó los dedos en el cabello de su hermano, comenzando a mojarle la nuca. Les envidiaba. Él también soñaba con encontrar algo así. Álvaro siempre le había llamado ñoño, pero en realidad nunca había terminado de tener a alguien con el que serlo de verdad.

Suspiró lentamente. Ahora tendrás que esperar al menos otros tres años, campeón, se dijo así mismo, justo antes de ver como la novia de su hermano le hacía señas para que se acercase.

Se levantó del suelo y dudó durante unos segundos si dejar allí sus libros o no porque se negaba a hacerlo, pero no se fiaba de que cualquiera de los dos le tirase al agua.

Álvaro le dio un último beso, en la frente, y le revolvió el pelo a Raoul al pasar por su lado. Sólo entonces, desprovista de los brazos del vampiro a su alrededor, pudo ver por completo a la ninfa. Mireya, con su ondulada melena rubia empapada pegándose a su piel, le miraba con la sonrisa más dulce del mundo mientras su delicadas ropas verdes hechas de algas apenas cubrían su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto gran parte de sus pechos y la totalidad de sus piernas y su vientre. Era la mujer más preciosa que el vampiro había visto en su vida.

-¿Qué tal está el lobito? -bromeó, como hacía siempre, mientras se tumbaba sobre el agua, hundiéndose sólo su cabello y sus pies, moviéndolos despacio- Mira, eso tiene aún más sentido ahora.

-Qué graciosa -replicó gruñón dando un manotazo en el agua que salpicó a la chica.

-Todavía no me has contado cómo os conocisteis -dijo seria sentándose en el suelo, cubriéndole ahora hasta la barbilla-. Cómo os enamorasteis.

Raoul sintió como si le clavasen una punta en el ojo y, además, le estrujasen el corazón. Quería mucho a Mireya y se llevaban realmente bien, pero la ninfa era de la gran mayoría que no sabía la verdad. Sólo lo sabía su familia y, aunque ella prácticamente lo fuese, le habían prohibido a Álvaro que se lo contase. Cuanta más gente conoce un secreto, más posibilidades hay de que deje de serlo.

En cambio, no sólo la familia del licántropo lo sabía: también su mejor amiga, Miriam. Pero claro, ella lo había descubierto sola.

-Es que a mí sigue sin parecerme creíble la farsa, chico -rió la joven con sus rizos esparcidos por todo el colchón y sus piernas colgando fuera de la cama-. Y encima le ponéis una emoción... -bromeó sobre su complicidad.

Agoney le golpeó con el pie en el hombro con más fuerza de lo que debería, de mal humor como cada vez que salía el tema.

-No, si te parece le meto la lengua hasta la campanilla, no te jode -protestó él con el ceño fuertemente fruncido-. Si es que no se lo debería creer nadie, ¿qué hago yo con un vampiro?

El sonido de la puerta de su dormitorio le respondió. Antes de que ninguno de los dijese nada, esta se abrió y Ancor apareció tras ella.

-Miriam, ¿me podrías dejar a solas con mi hijo un momento? -a pesar de hablar con la chica, sus ojos miraban fijamente a quien la acompañaba.

Obedeció sin rechistar movida aún más por oír cómo no le llamaba por su nombre sino por la relación que los unía, recordando ese soy tu padre, obedéceme que, aunque no usase nada más que en ocasiones contadas, el joven hombre lobo detestaba.

Su amiga hizo una leve seña con la cabeza antes de abandonar la habitación.

-¿Qué?

El guardián sabía perfectamente que el más pequeño de su árbol genealógico seguía molesto con él (y que posiblemente lo estuviese para siempre), pero hizo caso omiso al sentimiento doloroso y de culpabilidad que le provocó su rudeza.

-Prepárate para estar antes del atardecer junto a la colina del roble de los duendes. Raoul estará por allí esperándote también. Quedaos allí hasta que anochezca o dad un paseo -se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a lo que hicieran juntos siempre que lo hicieran juntos-. Habrá muchos duendes pequeños, puede que así vean más fácil el llevarnos bien si ya se educan en ello.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su armario sin decir nada, después de todo, ya sabía que no le quedaba otra opción.

-Ago...

-No me llames así -le cortó, mirándole desafiante-. Ya no. No cuando decidiste hacerme esto.

Se cambió de camiseta y cogió una cazadora de cuero negra. No creía que fuese a utilizarla, los de su especie soportaban bastante bien las temperaturas de la estación húmeda también en forma humana.

Pero no era eso para lo que quería la prenda, sino por sus bolsillos, donde había guardado un diente de ajo y un crucifijo dentro de una bolsa hermética, para que el otro no lo notase hasta que él así lo quisiera.

Tenía que evitar aquel matrimonio como fuese, era una necesidad. Si su enamorado muriese, su gran dolor por la pérdida le evitaría tener que volver a comprometerse, así como dicho dolor evidenciaría ante los demás que se habían querido, ¿no?

Le mataría.

Ni miró a su padre cuando se acercó a la puerta, sabiendo perfectamente que él si lo hacía, por lo que no le sorprendió que le agarrase del hombro y tirase de él cuando el pomo ya se encontraba entre sus dedos.

-Será la última vez que os veáis hasta la ceremonia -confesó mirándose ambos a los ojos, del mismo tono oscuro-. Tendréis una luna de descanso del uno del otro. Fingiremos estar todos muy ocupados en organizar los preparativos.

-Claro... porque todo se trata de fingir aquí.

Y se marchó sin darle la opción de darle una respuesta que, fuese cual fuese, no le importaría lo más mínimo.

Además, su misión era un ahora o nunca. Era su única oportunidad para matarlo.  
  
  


 

 

 

 _Mierda, encima aquí, que sólo falta que nos vea Miriam con Amaia_ fue lo primero que pensó Agoney, temiendo las burlas de su amiga, al verse rodeado de, como había predicho su padre, niños duende saltando y jugando por todas partes. Las crías de los licántropos nacían bebés y sólo sabían llorar, reírse, dormir, comer y transformarse en cachorrillos de forma esporádica, que las de los duendes saliesen ya como infantes empachados de azúcar de huevos de colores no le hacía ninguna gracia. A la vez que era un chollo que de cuatro polvos mágicos acabase naciendo vida. Su madre, tirándole de la oreja, aún le recordaba los dolores que le había dado.

Pero no hizo ni falta recordar que Miriam no necesitaría meterse con él por su supuesta relación, todos aquellos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando a lo lejos, de pie en la colina, vio al vampiro mirando al cielo empezar a cambiar de color, con su cabellera rubia moviéndose por la ligera brisa. Se dejó caer a su lado sin si quiera decir nada.

-Qué romántico todo -murmuró este mirándole de reojo.

-Hola

Raoul se sentó a su lado sin apartar los ojos del horizonte. Delante de aquella colina, sólo un enorme árbol les separaba de ver completamente el cielo volverse anaranjado.

-No voy a tener que aguantarte más hasta que nos unamos en místico matrimonio y esas movidas -soltó Agoney de pronto.

-Ya, eso me ha comentado mi padre.

Nuevo silencio. Entre ellos siempre había muchos silencios. Nunca sabían que decirse. No tenían nada que decirse realmente. El licántropo acarició el ajo sobre su envoltorio introduciendo la mano en su bolsillo: debía esperar más, a que tuviese la guardia bajada, aunque no parecía que la tuviese siquiera.

Las risas cantarinas de algunos duendes llegaron hasta ellos y, mientras uno se lamentaba interiormente por su hermano y su pareja quiénes, al ser de razas diferentes, nunca podrían tener descendencia, el otro se imaginaba a Amaia haciendo la magia pertinente para crear un huevo del que saliese un niño que criar junto a Miriam, haciendo que esa vida fuese sentimentalmente de ambas.

Raoul escuchó como su acompañante soltaba una fuerte carcajada que, lejos de importarle, le hizo girarse hacia él. Pero ni le explicó el por qué de su risa, ni se interesó.

-Hoy me han preguntado por ti -Agoney le miró también-, que cómo nos enamoramos.

El licántropo compuso una mueca, no muy seguro de si reírse o no de semejante situación. En realidad le molestaba que pudiesen creer que se amaban de verdad.

-No entiendo cómo pueden caer en la mentira -dijo con un raspe que pretendía hacerle daño. Como si a Raoul pudiesen molestarle sus palabras cuando pensaba lo mismo. El moreno le sonrió de lado con malicia antes de añadir:- Aunque claro, qué esperar de uno de los tuyos.

El rostro indiferente del rubio mudó ahora a uno de genuina molestia.

-Ni se te ocurra meterte con la novia de mi hermano -soltó sin ni pensarlo-. Ella ni siquiera es una vampira.

A Agoney se le escapó una carcajada seca.

-Mejor me lo pones -se burló-. ¿Qué es, una hadita?

-No. Es una ninfa.

Se miraron fijamente, hasta que el hombre lobo sonrió.

-Como si fuese mucho mejor, ¿qué pueden hacer?

-Andar sobre el agua. Vivir en ella.

-Ya... y casi no aguantan fuera. Ni viven todo el año como los demás.

Raoul resopló, haciendo que su flequillo (que no se había molestado en peinar) diese un salto.

-No todo está en la fuerza, lo sabes ¿verdad? Una sirena, de aire o de agua, puede volverte loco con sus cantos. O hundirte en el fondo del fango.

Agoney rodó los ojos. Pero el vampiro estaba dispuesto a seguir.

-Un elfo, con uno de sus venenos mágicos -recalcó la última palabra- puede inmovilizarte de pies y manos y hacer lo que quiera contigo.

El licántropo sonrió sin poder evitar pensar en Ricky tras sus palabras.

-Raoul, créeme, sé lo que es capaz de hacer un elfo.

El rubio, sin entender su diversión, se dio cuenta, al mirar por encima de su hombro, de que algunas personas les miraba. Se revolvió incómodo. Seguro que era muy obvio que estaban discutiendo, que no se querían.

-Agoney.

-¿Qué? -preguntó de malas maneras.

-Nos están mirando.

Dio una fuerte palmada.

-¡Vaya, gente mirando a un vampiro y un licántropo que, en lugar de estar tirándose de los pelos, son pareja! ¡NUNCA LO HUBIESE PENSADO!

-¿Puedes dejar de llamar la atención? -le cogió las manos para que dejase de dar el cante, pero este las apartó rápidamente- Que cada vez disimulamos menos y en una luna es el matrimonio.

En una luna, pensó el rubio, mientras los engranajes de su cabeza no dejaban de girar hasta detenerse lentamente.

-¿Y qué mierdas esperas hacer? Si no nos aguantamos -se forzó a hablar en susurros-. Si no me obligasen a lo contrario, ahora mismo te mataría -añadió para intentar ocultar sus intenciones, apretando con fuerza el ajo en su cazadora. Notaba como el vello sobre su piel se erizaba y crecía.

-Deberíamos fingir bien de una puta vez -dijo con rabia-. Porque ya que hay que hacer el paripé, al menos que sirva para algo. A ver si ahora todo esto no ha sido para nada -Agoney se cruzó de brazos refunfuñando. Raoul vio que, lejos de disiparse, los ojos a su alrededor crecían, curiosos ante aquella historia-. Creo que deberíamos darnos un beso.

-A ti se te terminó de ir la pinza.

-Agoney, piénsalo -insistió el rubio-. Vamos a tener que hacerlo en una luna. Y con mucha más gente. Que no se note allí que lo único que queremos es escupirnos en la cara -suspiró exasperado-. Créeme, no me apetece un mierda ni tocarte. Pero se supone que somos una pareja, no puede percibirse que es nuestro primer beso porque sería absurdo.

El licántropo se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno... los vampiros sois un poco sosos, ¿no? Tampoco extrañaría a nadie que fuese así. Inocentillo y puro.

-Eres insufrible.

Se fijó en cómo los colmillos aumentaban de tamaño dentro de su boca. _Así que es verdad._ No negaría que apenas sabía nada del enemigo que tenía delante, sólo cómo acabar con él. Era tal su rechazo hacia ellos que nunca se había molestado en investigar nada.

Recordó entonces las pequeñas armas que tenía en la cazadora. Debía pillarle desprevenido. Besándole no pensaría que fuese matarlo.

Pero estaban sus colmillos. Quizá Raoul tenía la misma idea que él, por eso había sugerido el beso. No, porque él no se iba a dejar engañar.

El ajo en cualquier momento se haría polvo bajo su agarre.

-Vale, besémonos -el vampiro le devolvió la mirada enarcando una ceja-, pero sin ñoñadas.

Se quedaron observándose con atención durante unos segundos, con recelo y también cierto miedo. Y asco. Comenzaron a acercarse despacio, sin separar pupila de pupila hasta que Raoul cerró los ojos y Agoney le imitó, prefiriendo no verlo.

Entonces sus labios se encontraron y ellos mismos notaron como, si quedaba aún alguna risa de duende, todas se disiparon.

Desearon que todo el mundo estuviesen lo suficientemente cerca como para ver que se besaban pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no notar sus ceños fruncidos, no pudiendo olvidar ninguno con quién estaban.

El hombre lobo no dejaba de pensar en las posibilidades de que el otro le matase... mientras deslizaba lentamente los dedos dentro del embalaje en el que se encontraban el crucifijo y el diente de ajo.

Pero entonces se detuvo. Le iban a ver. ¿Cómo no le iban a ver atacarle? No sería una muerte trágica y lacrimógena entre los brazos del amante: se vería claramente que era un asesinato. Él sería un asesino y los vampiros volverían a declararles la guerra.

Agoney sacó la mano del bolsillo y la dejó caer sobre la hierba, como cayó la lluvia haciéndoles dar un respingo.

Un fuerte relámpago, también retumbó un trueno. Se avecinaba una tormenta.

Se encogió sobre si mismo, casi olvidando por completo al rubio al que segundos antes todavía estaba besando. Ambos se levantaron de un salto, sin parar ni a mirarse y corrieron hacia el tejado más cercano. Se resguardaron bajo el suelo del balcón de la casa de algún duende.

El licántropo, intentando ocultar el temor que le producía aquel inesperado fenómeno meteorológico, miró de reojo a Raoul que, aunque se veía tranquilo, estaba temblando. Tanto el cabello rubio como la ropa empapada se le pegaban al cuerpo. Estaba muerto de frío.

Era su momento. No había nadie a su alrededor, podría matarle sin problema, débil cómo se mostraba ante él. Y no le daba ninguna pena.

Sin embargo, se deshizo de la cazadora de cuero y se la tiró encima, aterrizando sobre su cabeza.

-Mi padre me mataría si te dejase morir de frío -murmuró cuando, sin decir nada, el vampiro se le quedó mirando-. Qué debiluchos sois, si todavía estamos en la estación húmeda.

-Y tú qué blandito, haciéndole caso a papá -intentó sacarle de quicio, aunque no fuese el indicado tampoco para decir aquello.

-Cállate. Encima que te evito coger una lipotimia.

-Eso es del calor -le corrigió-. Será una pulmonía. Cateto.

Agoney ni siquiera respondió. Se dio la vuelta y, sabiendo que así se desharía del pánico a la tormenta, cuando salió del resguardo lo hizo como un lobo que echó a correr bajo el agua.

Raoul le vio alejarse en silencio. Ahora sí, se puso la cazadora del muchacho, sintiendo el orgullo por los suelos, pero calor rodear la piel mojada. Se apoyó con la pared de la casa, esperando que la lluvia amainase, sabiendo que él no podría volver a casa como desmodontinae con semejante viento.  
  
  


 

 

 

Terminaba de ponerse la camiseta (de la ropa que, como todos, guardaba fuera en el patio), justo cuando su hermana abría la puerta, encontrándolo resoplando agotado. La lluvia ya había parado hacia unos minutos y todo olía a humedad.

-Agoney -la apartó para poder pasar dentro-, ya nos estabas preocupando. Que sabes que las tormentas te...

Le puso una mano en la boca, mandándola guardar silencio.

-Daida, deja de repetirlo.

La chica, unos cuantos años mayor que él, le revolvió el pelo divertida.

-Tienes el mismo carácter que un gato mojado. Vaya, como siempre.

La ignoró subió corriendo por la escalera hacia su cuarto, donde encontró a Miriam leyendo una de sus novelas rosas apoyada en la puerta.

-¿Pero tú no tienes casa o qué? -preguntó exasperado, ya con todo el mundo.

Su amiga dio un bote al no oírle llegar.

-Encima que una te espera -protestó molesta, acercándose a él y dejando una caricia en su mejilla con la propia-. Eso y que esperaba a que dejase de llover, ¡que no queremos que se me rice aún más el pelo! -el chico negó con la cabeza- ¿Necesitas algo?

Y como si entendiese perfectamente las intenciones de su pregunta, una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

El sexo casual, aunque se tuviese pareja, no solía estar mal visto en Emuná, menos aún si venía de los licántropos que, posiblemente por su relación con los lobos, tendían a tener la libido alta.

Miriam le miró enarcando una ceja con una sonrisa traviesa y Agoney se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído. Ella, a quién no le sorprendieron sus palabras, le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer.

No deberían confundirse a los elfos y los duendes. Ambas razas eran similares, con apariencia humana y la capacidad de hacer magia, curativa y medicinal por parte de los elfos y más cercana a la naturaleza los duendes. Los primeros, más altos, con las orejas apuntadas y los ojos claros y, aunque podían pasar por ser de apariencia frágil, contaban con una gran precisión en sus movimientos (también así en la cama), a veces demasiado silenciosos. No como los duendes, que allá donde iban se notaba su presencia y, más bajitos, con los ojos más pequeños y rapidez pura corriendo por sus venas, eran muy juguetones, resultando incluso cansinos en ocasiones (no era nunca en la habitación donde eso ocurría).

Por eso, no supuso ningún castigo para Agoney abrirle aquella noche la puerta a Alfred, vecino de Amaia de toda la vida. Ni poco después las sábanas.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

El baño de agua caliente que se dio a Raoul fue el más beneficioso que se había dado en su vida. Podía jurarlo totalmente. Había llegado con tanto frío a casa que se había terminado de desnudar ya dentro del reconfortante líquido transparente.

Igual de bien le sentó la taza de chocolate con semillas de amapola que su hermano Álvaro le había dejado sobre el escritorio. Con el recipiente entre los dedos y el vapor que desprendía el dulce llegando hasta su nariz, se fijó en la cazadora de cuero de Agoney que, con alguna gota resbalando sobre ella y goteando en el suelo, reposaba sobre la silla de su escritorio.

Fue hacia esta y la dobló, con la intención de llevarla a secar, cuando al hacer aquellos movimientos, notó que había algo dentro de ella. En uno de los bolsillos.

Raoul extrajo la bolsa que había, dejándola caer rápidamente. Se le paró el corazón durante un segundo para después comenzarle a latir a gran velocidad. Lo comprendió sin dificultad.

_Le había querido matar._

Se agachó para recoger y deshacerse de aquello, envolviendo sus manos en la cazadora, por si acaso. Más calmado cuando su cerebro terminó de trabajar.

_Pero al final no lo había hecho._


	5. Capítulo III Ceremonia

La ceremonia del matrimonio sigue siempre las mismas pautas. Además, carece de invitados, puede acudir quién quiera y dura dos días.

En el primero día, ambos cónyuges se despertarán temprano para ultimar todos los detalles y aprovechar para pasar con su familia el último día de su soltería. Por ese mismo motivo, cada miembro del matrimonio preparará, con ayuda de los hermanos en el caso de haberlos, la comida para él y sus parientes, con quiénes, al mediodía, se reunirá en la mesa de su casa para celebrar dicho último día. La tarde es libre para ambos, aunque no pueden verse hasta los homenajes de la noche.

Dichos homenajes comienzan frente a la casa del miembro de mayor edad de la pareja, donde familiares, amigos y todo aquel que lo deseé cantarán y harán sus mejores deseos al cónyuge, quién estará acompañado de sus padres o sus hermanos en el interior de su hogar. Tras esto, se irá a la casa del otro miembro del matrimonio, en el que tendrán lugar los mismos actos pero, esta vez, estando presente la otra persona y dirigiéndole unas palabras. Al reunirse todos en la calle, se repartirá néctar, vino y postres. Es una noche de celebración que durará hasta el alba. Esta parte de la ceremonia recibe el nombre de arbeda.

En el segundo día, tiene lugar un acto, oficiado por cualquier persona que lo deseé, en el que se procederá a explicar de nuevo la importancia del matrimonio, el vínculo de unión que se forma en la pareja, imposible de romper. Se hablará también de la pareja, por separado y como grupo, pudiendo intervenir quién quiera y dando paso a que los protagonistas también lo hagan. Es más un diálogo que un monólogo. Se hará entonces un intercambio de copas entre los esposos, bebiendo cada uno de la contraria a la vez. Este proceso, el póculum, termina el acto, que suele sellarse con un beso (aunque no sea obligatorio). Comienza entonces la fiesta, en la que se comparte comida y bebida a forma de banquete con todo el mundo.

Acabado todo, entrada la noche, la pareja se irá a la casa que van a compartir juntos, dónde consumarán el matrimonio. Fin de la ceremonia.

~*~

-Ago.

…

-Ago.

…

-¡Agoney!

-¡JODER!

El bote que dio el muchacho sobre la cama casi tira al suelo a Daida del susto, pero no a Miriam.

-Levanta coño, que hay que acabar todo y tienes que hacer la comida y todas esas mierdas –el licántropo se puso la almohada en la cabeza y se tapó con la colcha-. ¡Que te nos casas ya, chaval!

La ceremonia. Era el primer día de la ceremonia. _Mierda_ , pensó. No había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Según avanzaba la luna, en la que a Agoney le habían entrado las prisas, su energía para deshacerse del marrón del matrimonio había ido decayendo, siendo cada vez más consciente de que no podía hacer nada. Pero él no quería.

Escuchó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. Su hermana y su amiga le habían dejado solo. Sabían el día que se le venía encima. 

 

 

 

 

Raoul movió la masa de una mano a la otra, sin dejar de prestarle atención a lo que hacía. Ya era moldeable y estaba lista para utilizar después de un par de horas en reposo, ahora sólo debía estirarse y rellenarla, unas saladas, con hortalizas y verduras, y otras dulces para el postre, con frambuesas y salsa de néctar.

Barajó la idea de hacer otras de chocolate, pero la descartó rápidamente al comprobar el buen color de las frutas, haciéndole imposible abandonar cualquiera por un par de onzas. Tomó una entre los dedos.

-¿Entonces está ya todo listo? -escuchó que preguntaba Álvaro, quién deambulaba de un lado para otro de la cocina- ¿Los postres para la _arbeda_?

-Listos, las hadas trajeron las tartaletas de manzana esta mañana.

-¿Y el vino?

-Eso lo trajeron los duendes.

-Genial.

Cualquiera diría que era el hermano mayor quién se despediría de su familia en unas horas, pues era puro nervio mientras en Raoul abundaba la calma.

Álvaro le admiraba profundamente. Sabía a la perfección que no se había tomado bien el matrimonio (¿cómo hacerlo?), pero había puesto todo de su parte desde el principio para cumplirlo, con un temple que apenas conocía, pues siempre había sido un chico muy responsable, ambos lo eran, pero también tenía mal carácter y era una cerilla especialmente inflamable en cuanto a cabreos. Sin embargo, no había escuchado ni una mala palabra de su parte en aquellas siete lunas. Pero tampoco le había visto demasiado sonreír.

Esperaba que explotase en cualquier momento, aunque le daba miedo no saber cómo lo haría.

Sea como fuere, Raoul había demostrado haber aprendido bien lo que siempre habían querido inculcarles sus padres: lo primero es la familia. El pueblo.

-Raoul.

-Dime.

Al no decir nada Álvaro, el otro vampiro se giró hacia él. Con un movimiento de cabeza le instó a continuar.

-No, nada -negó con la cabeza antes de sonreírle-. ¿Te acuerdas cuando papá las preparó? -le señaló con los dedos lo que se tenía entre manos y su hermano se echó a reír.

-¿Te refieres al padre que casi prendé fuego a la casa entera o al padre que se pasó quince días haciéndolas porque se dio cuenta de que _le quedaban de rechupete_? -preguntó parafraseándole.

Se multiplicaron las carcajadas.

-Pues al del fuego, pero cualquiera de los dos valdría como anécdota.

Eudald y Ademar fueron siempre los mejores padres del mundo (aunque al segundo se le diesen mejor los fogones). Eudald era la reencarnación de la responsabilidad, la constancia y la calma. Les había enseñado todo lo que sabían y dirigía a los vampiros desde que le ganó el puesto al anterior conde antes de que ellos nacieran. Ademar… Ademar era una bola de amor. Tenía el pelo corto y el flequillo se le metía constantemente en los ojos, pero ante esto, él sólo hacía un puchero y se lo apartaba de la cara.

Cada bandeja llena de dulces, era una nueva hornada de ricas empanadillas. Raoul se acercaba constantemente al fuego, con la excusa de supervisar el dorado del hojaldre, pero también para mantener sus manos tibias. Su cuerpo parecía sentir ya lo poco que quedaba de estación húmeda. Ya no tendría una excusa para disimular sus lágrimas… cuando estas quisieran salir.

 

 

 

 

La comida en casa de Agoney se desarrolló en el más absoluto silencio, pero no era nada que pillase de improvisto. El licántropo apenas le dirigía la palabra a su padre, haciendo que sólo su madre hablase de forma animada en la mesa.

Sin tener en cuenta su ceño fruncido, casi de forma perenne, y el rechazo hacia su persona, su progenitor le plantó delante un pergamino y una pluma manchada de tinta, que manchó el lugar donde debía dibujar letras. Casi ni levantó la vista hacia él.

-¿Qué?

-Eres el mayor, así que en la _arbeda_ deberás decirle algo. Piénsalo ya para que lo puedas memorizar y decir c-

-No pienso hacer eso. No –se levantó con fuerza, golpeando la mesa con las manos y alejándose unos centímetros hacia atrás la silla-. No voy a ponerme en ridículo diciendo un montón de cursilerías que no pienso. Estoy harto de esta mierda.

Ancor se puso en pie de la misma forma que lo hizo su hijo. Mifaya se limitaba a comer y Daida miraba alternativamente a su padre y a su hermano.

-Y yo estoy harto de que te comportes como un gilipollas –le espetó con rudeza. El chico ya le odiaba, no le importaba ser brusco con él, aunque le doliese-. Llevas siete meses sabiendo que esto llegaría, has tenido tiempo para hacerte a la idea. ¿Crees que yo no creo que sea un asco? Eres mi hijo menor, claro que no me gusta, ¡pero no podemos hacer frente a más guerras! ¿Tú quieres otra guerra?

-¡Sí! ¡Sí, claro que la quiero! ¡Porque lo que tenemos que hacer es ganarles de un put...!

-¿Quieres más muertes? Porque eso es todo lo que tendríamos. Como siempre –lo último fue apenas un susurro. Volvió a sentarse.

Agoney agachó la mirada, sus manos aferrándose a la mesa.

-Pero alguna vez tendrá que parar, ¿no?

-Eso estamos intentando, que pare.

-Porque es mejor hacerlo a mi costa que intentar ganar. ¡Lo conseguiríamos!

Mifaya suspiró exageradamente, queriendo ganarse todas las miradas: lo consiguió. Dejó su copa con elegancia y jugó con sus dedos de forma exquisita mientras apoyaba sus codos en el mantel y se giraba hacia el licántropo más joven.

-¿Como los últimos... siglos? Nunca nadie ganó una guerra. Sólo perdimos todos. Nadie se ha recuperado de la última -le señaló directamente-. Tú tampoco. Sólo quieres venganza. Yo también la quiero –se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa-. Pero haría más mal que bien. Lo que necesitamos.

El moreno no pudo contener una carcajada.

-¿La paz que hay en las calles desde que anunciasteis esto a los pueblos? Porque a nadie le hace ninguna gracia: hay miles de protestas y desacuerdos que ni siquiera vosotros podéis sofocar –se dejó caer en su silla, cruzándose de brazos-. Esto no va a llegar a ninguna parte.

-Bueno, pero –quiso interrumpir Daida, temerosa y después de aclararse la garganta- en los demás ha sido distinto. Los duendes ya cuentan historias, inventándose el principio de un romance prohibido entre un hombre lobo y un vampiro; las hadas se han volcado como nunca con la ceremonia; y el agua de cualquier río trae susurros sobre el tema gracias a las conversaciones de las ninfas. A vampiros y licántropos les costará asumirlo... pero seguro que acabará pasando y, y... y en unos años a lo mejor ya no hay odio de un lado al otro.

-Muy bien Daida, si lo tienes tan claro, es tan fácil y bonito, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?

No dejó que nadie dijese nada más, sólo se levantó y salió del salón.

Se encerró en su habitación y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando al cielo, a las nubes danzar. No podía concebir que le quedasen sólo horas para dejar de ver ese azul desde esa casa. Apretó los dedos en un puño y se le clavaron las garras en la palma por tener tantos sentimientos dentro que ni notó que estas hubiesen crecido. Un fino reguero de sangre resbaló desde su piel hasta caer en redondas gotas.

 

 

 

 

Como redondas gotas de luz, brillaban las estrellas. Los pies de Raoul chocaban una y otra vez contra la piedra que formaba las paredes de su casa. Se recolocó, separándose del marco de la ventana para quedar en el centro, sin miedo ninguno a caerse: lo hacía constantemente y podría volar si llegase a suceder. Se giró hacia su cuarto cuando unos suaves golpes le llamaron tras la puerta.

Era Mireya.

-Otra vez ahí, no sé cómo lo dudé -rio con cariño-. Tus padres quieren que ayudes a las hadas a terminar de preparar las jarras de néctar y las bandejas de dulces. Han hecho unos hojaldres con azúcar para chuparse los dedos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía perdérmelo -se encogió de hombros-. Además, me gusta aprovechar los pocos días que quedan hasta la estación frío fuera del agua.

El vampiro volvió a entrar en su casa y ambos se abrazaron.

-Ya verás como este año no me echarás de menos ni un poquito –bromeó en su cuello y el rubio sólo cerró los ojos. Le dolía estar mintiéndole, le dolía que ella no supiese nada, que le creyese feliz.

-Iré a tu orilla en cuanto se deshaga el hielo.

La sonrisa de la rubia llenaba sus labios cuando se separaron. Su cabello, colmado de bucles dorados como el sol, enmarcaba su rostro de ojos entrecerrados, cristalinos como el agua, y caía sobre la piel desnuda de sus hombros. Tenía la piel erizada y supuso que estaría pasando algo de frío.

Apartó las manos de la ninfa que continuaban pegadas a su espalda para buscarle algo de abrigo. Y nada más abrir el armario, allí estaba, hecha una bola, tirada en la parte de abajo con los zapatos, la cazadora que Agoney le dejase hacía una luna. En la que encontró el ajo y el crucifijo.

No supo cómo reaccionar cuando los vio. Se quedó durante unos segundos mirándolos antes de deshacerse de ellos, enterrándolos lejos de su casa aprovechando lo mojada que estaba la tierra tras la tormenta. A pesar de cubrirse bien las manos para rozar lo menos posible los objetos, un ligero sarpullido le salió en la piel de los dedos, produciéndole picor durante los días posteriores. Llevó guantes durante toda la semana para que nadie lo notase.

Estuvo mucho tiempo pensando en aquello, preguntándose si el licántropo había querido matarle dándoselos en su ropa o si su intención era hacerlo él mismo y en el último momento había cambiado de opinión. Cualquiera de las dos le desagradaba. Cualquiera de las dos dejaba patente que el moreno era menos obediente a la orden. No confiaba en que se estuviese quieto durante la ceremonia.

Realmente no confiaba en nada.

-¿Raoul?

El vampiro cogió la primera chaqueta que encontró antes de girarse de nuevo hacia la novia de su hermano.

 

 

 

 

Agoney resopló, tomando la chaqueta que Miriam le entregaba y anudándosela en la cintura. La castaña puso sus manos en sus mejillas y las acarició suavemente, sonriéndole como podía y haciendo que le correspondiese la mirada.

-Relájate, ¿vale? –se esforzó por sonreír más-, no queremos que te conviertas en un lobo de repente y salgas corriendo.

-Pues a mí me encantaría -la chica guardó silencio y él sólo suspiró-. ¿Hay mucha gente fuera?

La licántropa meneó la cabeza y le quitó importancia con la mano.

-Ni pienses en eso. ¿Vas a salir al balcón con tus padres o con tu hermana?

-Con Daida, por Dios. Aunque no es que haya sido muy agradable con ella esta mañana.

_Llevas siete lunas siendo insoportable, Ago. Y la verdad es que no te culpo_ , pensó con tristeza. Se abrazó a su amigo con fuerza, besándole las mejillas y apretándole la espalda. El moreno casi no podía respirar, pero no le dejó protestar.

-No vemos luego. Te quiero mucho, muchísimo.

Besó su frente y le dejó solo.

Agoney le dio una patada a la pared en cuanto dejó de ver sus rizos. Apoyó su frente contra ella y cerró los ojos. Ya no quedaba tiempo. Ya no podía hacer nada. Después de todo, la ceremonia ya había empezado, ¿no? La _arbeda_ era sólo la antesala, pero todos los pasos eran importantes.

Se pasó los dedos por la barba antes de decidirse a cambiar de habitación, a cruzar el pasillo y encontrarse con su familia, que se giraron hacia él en cuanto escucharon sus pasos. Le miraron, tan en silencio como él, cuando se recostó contra el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos.

-Acabemos cuanto antes, ¿no?

Mifaya sonrió y su padre asintió. Si no le hubiese mirado con odio, habría notado la ausencia de brillo.

Se acercó a su hermana y, cuando le tocó la mano, ella le cobijó en su cuerpo. La estrechó contra su pecho.

-Lo siento –susurró en su cuello con la voz tan baja y débil que si no fuese por la parte lobuna, no la habría escuchado-, no debería haber dicho nada, no soy yo la que está en tu situación. Perdón.

-Perdóname tú -la mayor dio un respingo y su voz le erizó la piel-, no debería haberte hablado así cuando sólo querías encontrarle un sentido a todo esto.

Se abrazaron más fuerte, porque en verdad daba igual. Eso ya no importaba.

Ambos querían echarse a llorar.

-Agoney.

Le costó trabajo despegar los párpados. Cuando lo hizo, alzó la vista hacia su padre y asintió. Se separó de Daida y se cogieron de la mano, caminando hacia el balcón, antes de salir, Ancor le acarició la mejilla y se miraron.

-Te quiero.

-Creo que lo sé -fue todo lo que respondió, sin ganas de pelear.

-Todo esto también es por ti -miró a los dos hermanos- Para que en un futuro viváis en calma, sin guerras, que si tenéis hijos no conozcan ese tipo de muerte.

Daida asintió repetidas veces, pestañeando mucho. Agoney sólo asintió y tiró de ella hacia el balcón.

 

 

 

 

-Ya vienen –dijo Álvaro, cerrando las puertas del balcón y regresando al interior-. Espero que todo haya ido bien allí. ¿Está todo preparado? -besó tanto a Eudald como a Ademar, que asentían e intentaban calmar al acelerado hijo mayor, que llevaba en tensión desde que su novia se fuese hacia el pueblo de los licántropos- Bien, bien. Esto... -miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que hacer-… ¿Raoul?

Era el que faltaba allí.

-¿Raoul?

-Estará en...

El vampiro no le dio tiempo a terminar, salió disparado. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y su pareja le abrazó por la cintura. _Todo irá bien_ , querían pensar ambos. Aunque los nervios en la voz de Álvaro llegando desde otra zona de la casa estuviese contagiándoles.

-¿Tete? -suspiró exageradamente cuando encontró sus ojos mirándole, sentado en el suelo del salón- Vale, estás ahí. ¿Vienes? Hemos visto ya a gente acercándose, tiene pinta de haber acabado ya la parte de los lobos.

El rubio asintió y el flequillo le cayó sobre la frente mientras se levantaba. Llevaba su camisa favorita, esa que tenía hojas dibujadas, y Álvaro sonrió: sólo tenía recuerdos felices con esa camisa.

-Tendré que ir –se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa-. Que todo esto es por mí.

El mayor rio y le revolvió el pelo cuando llegó hasta él.

-Te voy a echar de menos, tete.

Raoul pasó por su lado y se dirigió a la escalera para subir a su propia habitación.

-Yo a ti no.

-¡Pero serás!

Subieron corriendo los últimos peldaños y sus padres los miraron sorprendidos al verlos reír. Álvaro le dio una colleja en cuanto hubo recuperado la respiración.

-¿Salimos nosotros contigo? -preguntó Eudald, mientras Ademar ya abría las puertas del balcón, dejando que el ruido del exterior llegase- ¿Seguro que no prefieres con tu hermano?

-No, está bien, me da igual.

Asintió antes de girarse hacia su pareja y mirar discretamente también hacia el patio a través de la fina cortina. Álvaro se acercó, para saber qué iba a encontrarse cuanto estuviese allí: vampiros y licántropos era lo que menos había, pues seguían en profundo desacuerdo muchos de ellos, pero estaba todo plagado de hadas, duendes, elfos, incluso había un número considerable de ninfas. Sonrió al ver a Mireya entre ellas.

Pero se le borró cuando los tres se separaron del ventanal y se encontraron con grandes lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de Raoul.

_Y explotó._

-¡Raoul!

No sabían quién llegó antes hasta él, ni quién le miraba más preocupado.

-Cielo, tranquilo, no pasa nada –intentaba tranquilizarle Ademar, acariciándole los brazos-. Si en cuanto os vayáis mañana tendréis que fingir poco, no saldréis tanto juntos. Y puedes venir cuando quieras.

-Raoul... -Eudald no sabía ni qué decirle.

El rubio parecía querer hablar, pero tampoco era capaz de dejar de sollozar.

-Se está ahogando -musitó Álvaro, apartándole un poco de sus padres y después de él mismo, dejándole espacio-. Respira, tete, calma.

Intentó tomar aire por la nariz, pero le daba la tos. Su hermano le hizo sentarse en el suelo y le acarició la espalda despacio repetidas veces. Estas parecieron ayudarle, pues Raoul intentaba ajustar su respiración al mismo ritmo que la danza de los dedos de Álvaro y poco a poco dejó de sollozar, aunque siguiese llorando.

-Ya está, Raoul, ya está -le susurró el moreno, besando su mejilla suavemente.

Eudald no dejaba de caminar por la habitación, tapándose la cara con las manos.

-¿En qué momento pensamos que esto era buena idea? ¿En qué momento pensamos que esto era buena idea? -murmuraba sin parar, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable, más que en cualquier momento de toda su vida- Es que no lo es, no lo es.

Su pareja repartía alternativamente la atención de él y sus hijos. mordiéndose el labio.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien –Raoul suspiró, secándose la cara y los ojos-, sólo... me dio un poco el bajón... ya está, es que...

-¿Es que...? -se concentró en las caricias de su hermano en su nuca y tomó aire despacio.

-Que yo no quiero hacer esto, joder -quitó el brazo de Álvaro y se puso en pie-. ¡No quiero, nunca quise! ¡Sólo acepté por vosotros, por los vampiros! -golpeó la pared tras él de una patada- ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas con la misma rabia con la que empezó a pegar a la pared, esta vez de frente a ella y también con los puños. No aparentaba tristeza, sólo enfado, pero Álvaro sabía que se estaba vaciando por dentro con cada herida que se le hacía en los nudillos.

No dejó que sus padres se acercasen a él, por más que pequeñas gotitas rojas salpicasen la piedra.

-Ve a por algún ungüento -le susurró a Eudald, que salió enseguida de la habitación.

Él sólo era capaz de mirar a su hermano pequeño, que era ya sólo un derrotado amasijo de jadeos y llanto. El último golpe que le asestó a la pared, con la mano en alto y los dedos flexionados, le hizo caer sobre sus propias rodillas. Esperaron unos segundos antes de acercarse al chico, para no agobiarle, cuando lo hicieron, sus manos cubrían su rostro y sus lágrimas se mezclaban con su sangre.

Ademar le acariciaba la espalda mientras Álvaro le revolvía el pelo.

-Enano...

-Ya está, no pasa nada -sorbió por la nariz con fuerza y le recorrió un escalofrío. Se secó los ojos como pudo, ahogando un gemido al dar uso a sus nudillos. Su voz era tranquila-. No pasa nada. Dije que lo haría y lo voy a hacer. Porque es por vosotros y... por todos los vampiros. No sé qué me ha pasado…pero yo me encargo, vamos.

Hizo amago de levantarse, pero su hermano se lo impidió, apoyando sus manos en sus hombros. Ademar, con la sonrisa más tierna que fue capaz de componer, le instó a que esperasen un poco más y pronto le pasó Eudald a su hijo mayor un tarro con el calmante.

 

 

 

 

El rostro del vampiro era de todo menos calmante. Su piel estaba roja, se mordía los labios y las uñas y sus padres le acompañaban, uno a cada lado del balcón, rodeándole.

-Qué mono, seguro que le da vergüenza -rio una hada y, aunque lo hiciese con cariño, para Agoney sonó con malicia.

Chasqueó la lengua y se aclaró la voz antes de entonar con los demás las mismas canciones que él también había recibido. Esta vez, los vítores eran mucho más altos. La gente estaba más animada al tratarse de la segunda ronda (y ya haber degustado vino). Y aunque a él no le gustasen demasiado esas situaciones, quiso que no se acabase nunca.

Pero la canción llegó a su fin. Bufó lo más disimuladamente posible que pudo: le tocaba hablar a él.

-Raoul -empezó cuando el murmullo se hubo calmado. Notaba los ojos de su padre clavados en su cuerpo como balas de plata. Los del vampiro también le miraban, pero estaban más perdidos que intimidantes-, no creo que diga algo que no sepas porque sabes perfectamente lo que siento -hubo algún suspiro de hada, a la vez que el gesto del rubio no cambió para nada, ya que sí estaba al tanto de lo que pensaba de él, de los suyos-. Esto va a ser difícil. Pero espero que nunca influyan los demás en nosotros. Que nuestra relación nunca cambie -Raoul asintió, sin dejar pasar sus dobles sentidos. Los ojos negros estaban en los miel y los miel en los negros, tan intensos que era lo único que veían-. De verdad lo espero.

Volvieron los ruidos de instrumentos que producían dolor de cabeza a Agoney y volvieron los aplausos y cantares. Todos parecían alegres ante una preciosa declaración de amor que todo lo podía… cuando en realidad había sido una cruda declaración de principios.

Una bandeja con pasteles circulares apareció delante de su casa. Se lo ofrecía un chico alto y de pelo corto que le miraba severo. El hermano del vampiro.

-Llevan azúcar glas por encima -dijo con simpleza-. Coge dos, que estamos de celebración.

Se miraron serios hasta que el licántropo cogió uno de los hojaldres.

-Con uno será suficiente.

Álvaro tomó aire con fuerza, haciendo que se hinchasen las aletas de su nariz.

-Esto es un asco. Pero más te vale que no le pase a mi hermano nada contigo -repasó con un dedo el borde de la superficie plateada, llenándolo del dulce polvo blanco-. Y fingid bien, que sirva para algo, no como esta pantomima que casi saltaba a la vista -movió la mano frente a su rostro, salpicándole con el azúcar y haciéndole toser. Sonrió de forma ladina-. Nos vemos.

-¿Qué quería? -dijo Miriam a su espalda en cuanto desapareció.

Se encogió de hombros, limpiándose la cara y dando un bocado al postre. Estaba rico, quizás demasiado empalagoso para su gusto.

-Esta el chico ya ahí -miró hacia donde su amiga le señalaba con la cabeza: Raoul hablaba con sus padres y una ninfa-. Deberías acercarte y ser algo cariñoso con él -sugirió en un susurro apenas audible-. Es lo que todo el mundo esperaba ver. Sois una pareja de enamorados dando el paso más importante de vuestra vida y lleváis mucho tiempo escondiéndoos… con esa historia sólo casa que no seáis capaces de quitaros las manos de encima -dejó de mirarle a los ojos unos segundos, para sonreír cuando se encontraron nuevamente sus pupilas-. Hazte con una copa de néctar, está delicioso. Yo voy a ver si consigo uno de esos -su boca salivaba ante el hojaldre con azúcar. Besó su frente y después su nariz-. Luego te veo.

Agoney suspiró con rudeza y devoró con rapidez lo que quedaba del postre con forma de caracol. Se relamió los labios (tenía una fina capa de crema en el centro) y se dirigió directamente hacia la familia el conde de los vampiros.

Decir que se hizo el silencio cuando él llegó, era sin duda quedarse corto.

-Nos estamos _vinculando_ , ¿no?

Fue lo único que dijo, cortante, y lo único necesario para hacerse entender. Intentando esbozar una sonrisa, los padres del chico se alejaron (la ninfa partió justo antes de que el llegase).

-Qué sutil -el licántropo frunció el ceño mientras se apoyaba en el tronco del árbol junto a ellos-. Tu forma de hablar. Pensaba que eráis más bastos.

-¿Me estás llamando ignorante?

-No lo he dicho yo -se encogió de hombros, pero sonrió con malicia.

Agoney resopló y le miró fijamente. Su piel no estaba tan enrojecida, pero continuaba sin portar su palidez natural. Su voz sonaba ronca y… sus nudillos… Le cogió la mano de manera fingidamente inconsciente mientras las palabras de Miriam sonaban en su cabeza. _Haz que todo este papelón merezca la pena_ , se dijo.

-¿Qué pasó? -no hizo falta que los ojos del vampiro se encontrasen con los contrarios para saber que hablaba de sus dedos, pues él mismo los había mirado al notar el contacto- Los vampiros no sois tan fáciles de herir, ¿no?

Raoul apartó la mano suavemente y se recolocó el pie.

-Es más sencillo cuando es a nosotros mismos. Y tampoco es como si te importase.

-Me es bastante indiferente -admitió-. Pero se supone que esto es una ceremonia de matrimonio, el nuestro, tendremos que entablar conversación por lo menos. Fuiste tú quién cedió desde el minuto cero -alzó una ceja cuando el vampiro le miró-. Cuéntame algo aunque me importe una mierda, porque no será demasiado creíble que nos queremos cada uno desde una punta. Ya que estamos en esto… que funcione.

Le jodió darle la razón, pero, sin mediar palabra, volvió a bajar la mano a la misma altura que antes y entrelazaron sus dedos.

-Los huevos que fabrican los duendes pueden llegar a eclosionar dos lunas antes si el futuro duende tiene pene.

-¿Qué?

-¿No has dicho que te cuente cosas que no te importen?

Por primera vez, se rio con él.

-Todos nos miran –dijo, bajando aún más la voz-. En las _arbedas_ que he estado, se acercaban constantemente a la pareja, para felicitar. A nosotros sólo nos miran.

-Normal -bufó el moreno-. ¿Cuántas veces viste tú juntos a un vampiro y un licántropo? Es la primera vez que pasa (y porque no es real).

-En realidad dicen que hubo otros –vio de reojo cómo Agoney le miraba enarcando las cejas-. Bueno, es una leyenda. Decía que se remontaba a los Inicios y todos éramos pueblos de Emuná, en calma. Pero el romance no salió bien y terminó desembocando en una guerra entre las familias. Se sucedieron las batallas, pero nunca hubo ningún vencedor. Y ambas razas, completas, continuaron con su enemistad desde entonces –se giró hacia él (viendo que le escuchaba con atención) y se encogió de hombros-. Pero sólo es una leyenda. La historia no es exacta, pero siempre ha resultado más creíble que fuese simplemente ansias de poder sobre los otros, después de todo, somos los únicos que no podemos hacer magia, actuamos por impulsos y fuerza bruta.

Pasaron demasiados segundos sin que el licántropo dijese nada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué sabes tantas cosas? Eres un friki de esos que les gusta estudiar, ¿verdad?

Raoul enrojeció suavemente y a Agoney se le escapó una sonrisa burlona.

-Leo mucho, me gusta saber.

-Pfff, vaya matrimonio me espera. Con una lumbrera que no va a despegar la cabeza de los libros.

-Lo mío es peor, que tengo que aguantar a un analfabeto –se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Perdona...?

Puso en alto la mano que no sujetaba la suya, formando un puño, dándose apenas cuenta de lo que iba a hacer antes de hacerlo, abrió la mano y la posó sobre su cabeza. Fingió que revolverle el pelo era su primer objetivo.

Dejó que sus dedos resbalasen hasta su mejilla.

-¿Los vampiros sois tan sosos como dicen? -susurró.

-Vete a la mier...

-Lo digo porque igual estar toda la noche de la manita es un poco de lobeznos. Que la gente no es tonta.

El rubio no dijo nada, sólo dio un paso más hacia él y cerró los ojos antes de besarle. Era la segunda vez que lo hacían y, aunque había asumido que no sería la última, seguía sin agradarle la idea. Las manos de Agoney eran mucho más cálidas que las suyas y su barba le picaba en la barbilla (los vampiros no acostumbraban a tener tanto vello corporal). El ruido exterior podía ayudarle a centrarse en algo más que en su lengua, pero no le apartaba de la burbuja que suponía el estar fingiendo amor a través de un beso real.

El néctar tenía un regusto a margo a metros de allí, donde los ojos de un hermano mayor notaban malestar y culpa sobre sus hombros. Donde el odio no dejaba paso a la ternura.

Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, con sus labios rozándose, cuando se separaron pero no se alejaron.

-Intentaste matarme… -su voz se perdió en su boca, dio un paso más hacia él, ocultándose en su hombro y dejando que su rostro tapase el contrario, para que la respuesta no fuese compartida- encontré... el ajo y el crucifijo en la cazadora que me diste.

Estuvo a punto de retirarse al no obtener respuesta, pero el hombre lobo le abrazó por la cintura, dejando sus labios contra su oreja.

-Sí -confesó sin dificultad alguna-. Quise hacerlo, pero hubiese desencadenado una guerra de la que sentirme culpable por deshacerme de ti y todo esto. No podía hacerlo -se aclaró la garganta-. Pero lo volvería hacer: volvería a planear matarte y lo llevaría a la práctica si pudiera.

Como si hubiesen sido testigos del final de su relato, todos empezaron a vitorearles a la vez que Agoney se alejaba del cuerpo del rubio, que fingió una sonrisa junto a él ante tantas felicitaciones. Tuvieron que agradecerlas, aunque fuese aferrados al brazo de aquel al que no les importaría destruir.

 

 

 

La mañana siguiente amaneció con pesar, alzándose el sol en el cielo como una bola de fuego que parecía reírse de ellos. Raoul lo miraba brillar desde su cama, rodeado de sábanas, mientras Agoney se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada para fingir que no estaba

La madre del licántropo, Mifaya, fue quien decidió llevar la voz cantante en aquella parte final de la ceremonia, que tuvo lugar cuando la estrella naranja brillaba con más fuerza. Las hadas se habían encargando de decorar el lugar, en medio del campo, con adornos y destellos que nadie sabía cómo habían fabricado. Con sonrisas de felicidad, entregaban a cada persona que veían pequeños ramilletes de flores. Como el día anterior, pocos eran los vampiros y hombres lobos que se acercaban a mirar la ceremonia. Asqueados por todo lo que conllevaba.

Raoul daba gracias de que por lo menos fuese un acto rápido. La madre del moreno no dejaba de toquetearse la diadema que llevaba en el pelo y, unido eso a la sonrisa que surcaba sus labios, le tensaba. ¿No estaba demasiado radiante para lo que estaba a punto de hacer su hijo?

Desvío la vista hacia donde estaba su familia. Eudald portaba su seriedad habitual, Ademar no sonreía de forma risueña y la postura de Álvaro era tensa, con los brazos cruzados. Sólo Mireya, que había vuelto a salir del agua, tenía los ojos llenos de alegría.

Las dos chicas que siempre acompañaban a Agoney tampoco tenían la actitud más animada del mundo. La del pelo rizado se lo enrollaba en los dedos y la otra, más mayor, se mordía el labio inferior y cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro.

Con pereza, regresó la vista a Mifaya, que colocaba en su lugar la cinta del pelo.

-El matrimonio es muy importante, nuestra cadena fundamental. El vínculo que forma -acercó una mano a cada uno y las juntó en el centro. Lo repitió cogiendo sus manos, para unirlas- no se puede romper con nada y es único. Aunque la pareja se separe y forme otra, el vínculo no cambiará. El vínculo es protección. El vínculo es lealtad. El vínculo ha protegido nuestra sociedad todo este tiempo, porque el vínculo nos hace fuertes. Nos liga a una persona por la que estar... y que estará -le sonrió y se sorprendió una vez más: no lo hacía como el resto de la familia del moreno-. Nuestros dioses libraban así sus batallas, sus luchas en pareja les hicieron ganar nuestros cielos y en su honor –se agachó para tomar las dos copas que reposasen a sus pies desde el principio- _queronea_ es tomada a la par -comenzó a servir la dulce bebida, mezcla de néctar y vino, en ambos recipientes- para fortalecer el vínculo que, como a los dioses, nos ascenderá siempre.

Cogieron cada uno una copa, sabiendo que deberían intercambiárselas más tardes para poner fin a la ceremonia con el _póculum_. Al tenerse en frente, se sonrieron, aunque por dentro no lo estuviesen haciendo, llevando a que otros también lo hiciesen, mirándolos. Todo eran siempre sonrisas cuando se trataba de esos actos.

-Te conozco muy personalmente -dijo mirando a Raoul a los ojos, con tal seguridad, que casi hasta él creía sus palabras-, no eres de los nuestros y me costó mucho aceptarte. Pero eres bueno y sé que traerás bondad a la vida de mi hijo -acarició su mejilla y el vampiro dejó que sus labios se curvasen con la misma dulzura que lo hicieron los de la mujer-. Mi pequeño lobito -rio y su mirada parecía una caricia sobre la piel de Agoney-, fuiste el pequeño y siempre lo serás. Eres testarudo y fuerte, pero sé que tienes un buen interior, mucho más blando. Nunca entendiste la mayoría de cosas que hicimos por ti, ¡somos tus padres! -bromeó, poniendo las manos en alto y haciendo reír a los presentes, a los que parecía sonarles obvio que fuese así- Pero algún día entenderás que siempre fue por ti.

Oculta bajo los murmullos y ya vítores de los demás, no pasó desapercibido su tono para él. Ni tampoco para Agoney, que se acercó también cuando esta lo hizo, dejando suaves caricias en la mejilla contraria con la propia.

Por un momento, Raoul vio la coraza caer de la madre que entregaba a su pequeño al perenne enemigo.

Sus padres se animaron a decir unas palabras, su hermano improvisó una anécdota en la que el licántropo y él parecían ser los mejores amigos del mundo y Mireya, emocionada por su amigo, deseó lo mejor para los dos. Ancor sólo dijo que ahora comprendía haber estado equivocado toda su vida mientras miraba fijamente al vampiro. La amiga y la hermana de Agoney no dijeron nada, siendo interrumpidas por un par de hadas deshechas en buenos deseos y un grupo de elfos que bromeaban jocosamente.

Todo el mundo parecía esperar que ellos mismos dijesen algo, pero ninguno de los dos terminaba de arrancarse a hacerlo primero.

-Casiopea, Leo y Géminis no se verán tan bonitas desde una ventana que no sea la mía -su voz sonó llena de melancolía-, pero podré jugar a buscar constelaciones en los lunares de tu espalda.

Agoney se preguntó si lo llevaba pensado de antes a la vez que se le abrían los labios inconscientemente. Los licántropos tendían a acumular manchas en la piel por sus transformaciones continuas. Le fascinó de alguna forma que hubiese recopilado sus conocimientos en una frase cursi que decir.

Se avergonzó por no ser capaz de hacer lo mismo.

-Yo no soy bueno con las palabras. Ni con la mayoría de la cosas -esperó a que el murmullo callase. Raoul le miró con una ceja alzada, incrédulo al verle admitiéndose aquello-. Pero se hará lo que se pueda para no cambiar lo que nos trajo juntos aquí.

Se sintió satisfecho con sus palabras, mientras que el vampiro se preguntaba si era incapaz de fingir sin tirarle indirectas continuas. Supuso que su inteligencia no le daba para más.

Intercambiaron sus copas y bebieron hasta vaciar el contenido (ambos hicieron una mueca por su dulzor) y las lanzaron al suelo, rompiéndose. Y se besaron.

Y se besaron más a lo largo del día, entre ratos a solas y momentos compartidos, entre comida y bebida, entre felicitaciones y alabanzas.

Hasta que cayó la noche.

Sonó con fuerza la puerta del dormitorio de aquella casa nueva. Chirriaba y era incluso menos acogedora de lo que cualquiera de los dos esperaría, fría por el tiempo fuera y no haber sido habitada antes. Raoul pasó el peso de un pie a otro, casi apoyado en la pared de cara hacia la cama.

-Bueno…

-¿Y si no lo hacemos?

Se giró hacia él, sin comprender

-¿Qué?

-La ceremonia no terminará, ¿no? No se creará el vínculo.

-Estás loco. ¿Cómo vamos a dejarla a medias? Es algo sagrado, no puede haber marcha atrás.

-Nadie lo ha hecho nunca -se encogió de hombros-. No lo puedes saber. Y nadie más lo sabrá si no pasa nada, no tendremos ningún vínculo y…

-¿Y si pasa?

Silencio. El viento golpeó la ventana, la vela se movió creando reflejos en todas las paredes de la habitación.

-No se puede dejar a medias -dijo dando un paso hacia él-. Y me da igual si tengo que desnudarte y atarte a la cama, pero aquí se folla porque la ceremonia no puede quedar a medias. No pienso dejar un rito a los dioses a medias.

Agoney resopló y le propinó una patada a la puerta.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de acostarte conmigo?

La mano de Raoul cortó el aire con la misma velocidad que el licántropo agarró su muñeca, dejándola a centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Qué creías que ibas a hacer? -le retó, soltándole con desprecio.

-Tengo las mismas ganas de que echemos un polvo que de estar pegado a ti durante toda una tarde o convivir en los mismos metros cuadrados. Ninguna. Pero es lo que hay que hacer y sabíamos bien que llegaría, todas las ceremonias son iguales.

El moreno asintió.

-Está bien -no dejó de asentir-. Pues tú dirás.

-¿No éramos los vampiros unos sosos y vosotros tan experimentados? -dijo con retintín y gesticulando mucho con las manos- ¿No presumís los licántropos, con vuestra sangre de lobos, de ser casi insaciabl…

Le callaron sus labios, de forma brusca; sus manos, en sus mejillas; su cuerpo, muy cerca.

-No soporto oírte hablar -escupió antes de volver a hundirse en su boca.

Y pareció la forma más sencilla de empezar.

Intentaban juntarse lo más posible al otro, aferrándose a su espalda o sus brazos, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la mente trabajando a toda velocidad. Queriendo olvidarse de la raza contraria. El objetivo era ponerse cachondos lo más rápido posible para terminar pronto. Raoul movía la lengua queriendo centrarse en que el chico le resultase atractivo. Agoney le apretaba con la intención de encontrar algo que le alejase de la persona que era.

Pero los intentos quedaban en nada cuando se iba perdiendo la ropa, cuando un cuerpo resultaba muy imberbe y en el otro el vello y el sudor se entremezclaban; cuando se abrían los ojos; cuando se escapaban suspiros y reconocían la voz.

Las uñas del rubio se clavaban en su espalda mientras sus dedos tironeaban de su cabello, despeinándolo por completo. Se empujaban y se atraían continuamente, en un tira y afloja que dejaba entrever lo confuso de la situación, en la que placer y furia comenzaban a mezclarse. No les quedaba ropa ni respiración, las manos de Agoney se afianzaron en sus glúteos acercándole, dejando que le rodease la cintura con las piernas cuando se pegó más a él. El moreno gimió cuando le arañó en la clavícula como toda respuesta a la sonora palmada sobre sus curvas. Se sentía gotear por todas partes y no creía ser capaz de mantener al chico cogido en brazos mucho más tiempo, ya no por el esfuerzo a la vez que trataba de respirar, sino también por tener ambas manos inutilizadas mientras las contrarias no le dejaban de tocar. Le dejó en el suelo y sintió un escalofrío cuando lo que acariciaba su cuello no eran sus manos, sino sus colmillos.

-No te voy a morder -masculló al notarlo-. Los controlo.

Y sí parecía hacerlo, pues los mantuvo a raya, alternándolos con sus labios mientras en su cuello una lengua dibujaba círculos. Se le ocurrían mil formas para que la barba que rodeaba aquella boca le raspase la piel, pero también de terminar cuanto antes y alejarle de él. De que un licántropo dejase de tocarle.

Agoney pareció notarlo cuando se apoyó en su frente tras dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo?

Raoul sólo se separó de verdad y en un par de pasos ya estaba frente a la cama, apoyando las rodillas en el colchón.

-No quiero verte -fue lo único que dijo, apoyando las palmas de las manos e irguiéndose.

No tardó en notar el calor que emanaba el cuerpo que se posicionó tras él. Se tensó al sentir la primera y pequeña intromisión. Agoney lo notó y le acarició la espalda, tomando aire antes de que llegase la segunda. Con fuerza y rapidez, actuó hasta que los dedos resbalaban a la perfección. Entonces los movimientos de la muñeca pasó a realizarlos la cadera.

A la ajena acudieron sus manos cuando esta no dejaba de moverse, cuando le temblaban las piernas y le flaqueaban los brazos. Le escocía la garganta de gusto y notaba el sabor de la sangre en los labios de mordérselos. Y no sabía exactamente cuál era la relación entre los vampiros y la sangre, pero podía asegurar que el momento en el que comenzaron a picarle fue el mismo que Raoul dejó de mantenerse estable sobre sus brazos para caer contra el colchón. Y por más que lo detestase, sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus labios entreabiertos sobre la cama fueron lo que le hicieron acelerar.

Al mismo ritmo que su cuerpo temblaba por la presión que se clavaba dentro de él, sus dedos aferraban las sábanas y su boca jadeaba. Las manos ajenas alternaban sostener su cadera con agarrarle con fuerza del culo. Era blando y se ponía rojo con facilidad, igual que el resto de su piel, lo que despistaba al licántropo de fijarse en las facciones de su rostro y recordar que era un vampiro.

Comenzaron los indicios del final cuando la carne bajo sus manos se contrajo, la voz cansada se tornó aún más aguda y se revolvió con fuerza. De la misma forma que Raoul sobre las sábanas, descargó todas las tensiones acumuladas a lo largo del día, pocos segundos antes del gruñido que salió de los labios del vampiro cuando le notó salir de sí. El colchón botó cuando se dejó caer a su lado.

Ni se movió cuando las sábanas al lado contrario de donde miraba su rostro cambiaron de posición para albergar un cuerpo bajo ellas: su mente no dejaba de pensar en que la ceremonia había terminado. 


End file.
